From Fear To Happiness
by Armandhas
Summary: How would the night end if Kaname isn't there for Yuuki when Zero bites her for the first time? Just a little something I came up with. Kaname x Yuuki pairing, slight Zero bashing Really not much , Rated T to be safe. Reviews are highly appreciated. Chapter 2 is up and there will be no follow up, whatever may be said or happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:****Okay, just a little something I came up with. I hope people will enjoy it.**

* * *

**From Fear to Happiness**

Pain. It was the first thing she should've felt, but instead it was surprise that dominated her. It lasted a full few seconds before the pain that came from the fangs that were in her neck finally registered. It hurt; it hurt more than she ever imagines and the old fear of being eaten by a vampire came back full force and completely took ever her mind.

"Kaname…" she tried to yell, but Yuuki could only hear it as a whisper when it passed her lips.

She tried to push her assailant away, but the larger and stronger body of Zero rendered her immobile.

Tears of pain and hurt started to stream down her face, hoping beyond hope, that is wasn't true, that this wasn't happening, that it was all a dream.

* * *

Zero lost himself completely in her. In her scent, in her taste. His body never accepted the blood replacement tablets, but with Yuuki's blood every fiber in his being song out in joy. Never before did he feel so alive or know such pleasure.

When he tasted something salty, it slowly brought him back to reality. Tears. What he tasted were Yuuki's tears. What was he doing!

He pulled his fangs out of her neck and took a small step back, having no idea what to do. How to apologize. How to amend.

He watched as the small girl before him launched herself to the other side of the stair well, putting as much distance between them as possible. But it wasn't until she looked at him, that the silver haired boy fully understood what he had actually done. Not only had he attacked her –raped her even, from a vampires perspective, sharing blood was something you did with a beloved after all- he had lied to her for so long and had now even betrayed their friendship.

The look of pain combined with her now pale tear streaked face was like a stake through his heart.

"Yuuki…" his voice breaking as he whispered her name.

His hand reached out to her. To comfort her. To lick off the remnants of blood on her neck. He wasn't even sure of the reason anymore, but he just wanted her close.

She swatted his hand away, frantically trying to put more distance between her and her attacker. Unfortunately for the brunette, her former best friend had almost completely drained her and the excessive movement caused darkness to fill her vision.

"Kaname…-sama…" were the last words she uttered before all was dark and gravity started pulling her to the floor.

* * *

Before the Level E could respond, the girl was caught by Cross Kaien, appearing out of seemingly nowhere. The former Hunter looked sadly at his adoptive daughter before turning to Zero. The boy approached the duo, but stopped when a hand flew by and only a burning sting on his cheek remained. Zero became defensive and wanted to say something in his defense, but a deathly glare that lilac eyes had never seen before shut him up before even starting.

When Kaien ordered the ex-human to return to his room, the scary expression still on his face, even Zero knew not to defy him and silently obeyed. Leaving the older man to care for his baby girl and take her to her own private room at the home she grew up in.

* * *

It was there where Cross Yuuki awoke with a start from a nightmare. It was an old familiar one, where she dreamt she was about to be eaten by a vampire, only this time it was Zero trying to devour her. The prefect was completely terrified and hurried to find the light switch, needing to make sure that Zero wasn't hiding in the shadows. When the lights were on and she carefully inspected her room, she started to calm down, not finding Zero in even the smallest corner. But it wasn't long before the fear rose up when she heard the subject of her nightmare knocking on her door.

"Yuuki...are you awake? I need to…talk to you."

Panic replaced the fear she felt earlier. The predator was back. She hurriedly tried to find a place to hide, she didn't want to be eaten, didn't want to be hurt. But no matter where she looked, no place was safe enough from a vampire's senses. She grabbed her neck, already feeling the painful and extremely disturbing feeling of Zero's fangs in it. She clawed at it, trying to make the feeling go away.

When the skin broke and the first little drops of blood smeared on her nails, the smell of the crimson liquid must've reached the highly sensitive nose of Zero, because knocking was replaced by pounding. Trying to get the door opened.

Even though Zero did it because he was worried about her, the already panicking Yuuki mistook it for him becoming impatient, wanting more of her precious life source. She became even more frenzied, desperately scanning her room. She just needed someplace safe, so Zero wouldn't find her, someplace that could protect her from the man outside her door.

'_Kaname' _a small voice inside her head whispered.

Yuuki leaped towards her window, the pounding on her door becoming louder every passing second. Where was her father? Why wasn't he here? She didn't waste any more time trying to figure it out and opened the window. She had to hurry; she could almost see him trying to break open the door. She jumped down, landing with trained ease, before sprinting off towards the Moon Dorm. Towards the only person that would, could protect her, keep her safe.

She could hear the door breaking, but she was already too far away for Zero to quickly catch up. The Moon Dorm was in sight, her savior near.

* * *

A long broad frame was draped over an antique sofa. Exhausted from the long meeting he had with the Council of Ancients earlier today. He couldn't sleep though; he was a bit suspicious of the headmaster. When he announced his return an hour prior, the human acted very nervous. He already guessed something happened to Yuuki, it was the only reason why Cross would be nervous around the Pureblood, seriously, the man could use some deference when dealing with people. He had also heard from Seiren that the Night Class was riled up by the strong smell of blood in the air earlier in the evening and even mentioned that Aidou recognized its scent as Yuuki's blood. What happened to his beloved girl?

His silent musing was caught short when the slightest scent of Yuuki's. It wasn't strong enough to be a serious injury, so he had to restrain himself from getting up and go to her. He couldn't jump to her 'rescue' whenever she scratched her knee.

* * *

She was almost at the dorm, almost safe, almost where Kaname was. She tried to go faster when she heard Zero not as far behind her as she thought, but was already at full speed. But the front doors were so close, she could almost touch them. She took the last few steps, grabbed the handle and quickly opened the door.

* * *

The smell of her blood was getting stronger and stronger. Either she was close by or she was really injured. Still not knowing what happened earlier today combined with this, the Pureblood quickly got up from his position and hurried towards the door. He needed to find his Yuuki. Opening the door he could hear a commotion downstairs. Now he had one more thing to worry about.

* * *

Aidou Hanabusa was sitting in the common room when the familiar scent of the little prefect's blood reached his nose. He looked around to find that the few nobles he was with also smelled the fresh blood in the air, though they didn't recognize it as Yuuki's, they did remember the scent from earlier that evening. They were started to get a little thirsty, it smelled divine, when the front door slammed open, revealing a distressed Cross Yuuki. The gathered nobles noticed her bleeding wound on her neck and went to approach the lovely smelling meal when she called out.

"Kaname-sama, are you there?"

Her eyes darted around the room, having no idea which way to go. But she needed to hurry, Zero was so close. Aidou reached out to her, losing his self-control already thinking about the delicacy in front of him. Last time he took a sip from her he felt pure ecstasy, he wanted another taste. He was almost at her, when he was forced to step back when he suddenly looked at the back of his dorm president who stepped between him and the little prefect.

"Yuuki, what are you doing –" he tried to talk calmly, but the look on her face, the tears streaming from her eyes and the sight of blood from her neck took the calmness away. He didn't even get a chance to finish his question.

"Kaname-same, please save me" the little human cried out.

He felt the anger build up inside him, seeing his beloved in such a state. He wanted to know who had dared lay a hand on her, but the answer presented itself, when the look of fear transformed to pure terror on Yuuki's face. She heard the predators labored breathing behind her. And that told Kaname all he needed to know. Within the blink of an eye he shielded the trembling girl from her pursuer.

"Yuuki…please…" Zero started pleadingly.

"No…no…he's gonna eat me…Kaname-sama….save me" the girl was crying now.

The pureblood wanted to rip the disgusting creature apart, but would refrain from it…for now. First he had to calm down Yuuki. She was petrified, if the fact that she was clinging to his back like he was her only chance of living was any sign.

Rage wasn't even coming close to the feeling that came over him. The air around him started to grow heavy, dark…dangerous. The murderous intent was palpable. Those who dared to hurt his precious one would not get any…pleasant treatment. He made sure what awaited the ex-human before he started talking to 'it'.

"You need to leave, Kiryuu Zero, now" his voice was cold, but laced with suppressed anger.

It was neither a question nor a subject up for discussion, but Zero being the man/boy he was, needed to retort. But before he could he found himself being lifted into the air and was flying through the air, outside the building. He landed painfully on his back and out of pure instinct he reached for his gun, but before he could reach it, he felt himself being flung back again. And again. And again. It only stopped when he found himself outside the gate leading to the Night Class turf. Zero scrambled to his feet and scowled towards where he thought Kaname was, sure that the Pureblood was able to see him. He remained as such until the gate closed.

Kaname had ordered it shut, to keep the prefect out of his sight, before he would do something that he would regret later. Yuuki shouldn't see what he was planning to do to the boy. When the gate was closed, he turned around to face the terrified girl behind him, but was just in time to catch her when she passed out again (not that he knew it was the second time). The events of the past few hours clearly being too much for her to handle. He was facing a dilemma. On one hand, he wanted to take her home, where her father was, but on the other, he wanted to keep her close, not knowing when such an opportunity might present itself again.

He opted for the latter. He did not want to confront Zero again, not while Yuuki was in such a state and if she was here, he could keep an eye on her. So he did just that, he carried her towards his room, but not before he called out to Aidou.

"Aidou, report this incident to the Headmaster and tell him that Yuuki will be staying with me, should he want to see her." And then he was gone.

* * *

Yuuki once again woke up from a nightmare of Zero, but this time she didn't need to turn the lights on to feel safe. The familiar scent surrounding her and the warmth that enveloped her could only be from one person. Kaname, her knight in shining armor. She took a deep breath, trying to inhale as much of him in as possible, before snuggling closer into his chest.

The Kuran heir was for the first time in a very, very long time truly content. It didn't matter that he had to pretend that the circumstances were different; all that mattered was the girl in his arms, snuggling closer to him. Here, in his bed.

A flare of anger surged through him at the thought of what led to this. He had found the puncture wounds on her neck when he cleaned away the blood, not even he with his self-control could be exposed to her blood too long before succumbing to temptation. He would deal with the filthy ex-human that laid a hand on his precious girl later.

He stopped planning torture when he found two chestnut brown eyes scrutinizing him, or rather, his lips. He was reminded of the first time he had let Yuuki touch his fangs. So he took a chance and opened his mouth, revealing his much feared teeth to the girl. Just like all those years ago, a small finger reached out to his left fang. He closed his eyes, anticipating her touch, preparing himself for the frightful expression that was sure to come.

When he finally felt her finger on his tooth, he opened his eyes, now ready to face the surely frightened girl and get this over with. The last time she was so scared of him he had a million pieces that were his heart to pick up. He would be ready this time. But when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see her blushing, instead of looking scared. But he was even more surprised by her question.

"Does it always hurt so much…being bitten I mean?" Even with a subject such as this one she managed to sound so innocent.

The man tightened his grip, a new set of anger welling up inside of him. The soon to be dead filth had bit down without restraint. The marks on her neck were vicious, sure to scar, even with the Purebloods power of healing. Zero hadn't even tried to be gentle.

"No, it is not supposed to hurt much, nor is it supposed to be such a terrible wound" he said reassuringly.

"Could you do it then? I don't want to feel his mark on me anymore. Please?" she said way more seductively than she probably realized.

_Thumb _

He was caught off guard with that one. It was a dream came true. How long has he fantasized about feasting on her blood. By her own request no less. But he couldn't act rashly, he needed to make sure she understood what the consequences were if he left his mark on her.

"Yuuki, if I replace that mark, it would mean you're mine" he growled out, he couldn't help himself; he was losing his self control. But he had to continue "You will never be allowed to be with another man again. Do you understand what you are asking for?"

_Thumb _

"I have always been yours, Kaname-sama" the girl replied blushing fiercely.

_Thumb thumb_

He had to test the waters. He gently cupped her cheeks and brought his lips a mere inch apart from hers. He breathed out her name, letting his breath caress her cheeks. He could feel her shudder under his palm. And then she closed the distance between them, softly pecking his lips with her own.

_Ba-thumb_

Yuuki couldn't help it, he was so close and after he said those possessive words to her, she felt it was safe to do. Still though, she doubted if she was good enough for him. She was a mere human after all. But if he would have her, she would do anything in her power to please him.

Passion took hold of her when their lips met. Who knew that the Purebloods lips were so soft, so gentle. She was shocked however when she felt his tongue licking her lips. Hesitantly she opened her mouth. When the brunette's tongue met the slick muscle of Kaname all reason left her and she gave in to the heat building up within her. The duo gave themselves to the fire that grew between them, letting it burn the night away with just the two of them.

* * *

Yuuki awoke (last time, I promise) in an empty bed. Was it all a dream? The mere thought brought tears to her eyes. She tucked on the silk covers to wipe away the tears. It was then she noticed she was naked. That meant that it wasn't a dream. The knowledge caused a shy smile to grace her flushed face. Last night she had lost her virginity, but had gained a protector, a lover, she had gotten Kaname. But where was he?

She inspected her body, feeling a bit sore she wanted to check herself. What she saw made her flush even more. Almost every inch of her was covered in bite marks and hickeys. From her calves to her thighs to her arms and even her meager breasts adorned twin puncture wounds. She began panting just remembering the pleasure she experienced last night, but just when she was feeling a familiar tingling between her legs, the door to the room opened. In came a fully dressed Kaname carrying a tray full of fruit and other high quality delicacies, nothing but the best for the elite after all.

"I thought you could use some nutrition after last night" he said with the warmest smile Yuuki had ever seen on his beautiful face.

He put the plate next to Yuuki picking a grape for himself before he undressed himself without a care in the world. He crawled under the covers next to her, pulling her close as soon as he was settled. Yuuki squeaked when she came in contact with his warm skin, but couldn't help bet burry herself in his embrace, basking in his warmth.

Both were happy now, lying in each other's arms, happy with the new development. But Yuuki had one stray thought before she gave in to Kaname's nibbling on her ear.

'_Who would have thought that I could go From Fear To Happiness?'_

* * *

**Authors Note:**** How was it? This is the first story that I have uploaded without it being beta'd, so I would very much appreciate reviews to tell me what you guys/girls thought about it. Without feedback, I will never be able to improve. So please, review.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2 - Ending it

**I didn't plan it, but I decided to write a follow up chapter. For those of you that like/love or can tolerate Zero, this is a warning: I dislike/hate him and this chapter and FINAL chapter of the story contains Zero bashing. If you do not like the idea of that, do not read this.**

* * *

It had been three weeks now. Three weeks filled with nothing short of bliss, but besides that, there was also a tremendous anger. The bliss had a simple cause. Cross Yuuki. The most perfect girl in existence. Kuran Kaname could still vividly remember the night she became his and she accepted him. It was a night filed with passion, turning into love later on. In these three weeks there were only two or three nights, or rather mornings, were she did not her time in his bed. It wasn't as it sounded. Yes, they made love on almost every night/day, but they also talked; just talked. No real subject or deep emotional subjects really, just…little things. The weather, school and life. But it didn't matter for the lonely prince; every second with Yuuki were she was his, was a second in heaven, especially when they had sex afterwards and he could satisfy both his thirst and his lust.

But besides the experience of bliss, there was a burning rage. Anger in its purest form and it took all he had in him to not act on it. Sure, he was busy enough to _mostly_ push it out of his immediate thoughts, but the feeling lingered still. Zero had hurt Yuuki and no matter how much he enjoyed the effects of it, Yuuki was now his because of the piece of filth that lay his hands on his love, he could not suppress the need for vengeance. He always was vindictive, he knew it, Yuuki knew it and if he caved in to his own emotions, Kiryuu Zero would most definitely know it.

The Pureblood lord would use his every waking minute to plan the most painful retribution for the young hunter; well, except for the moments he spends with his lover of course. The problem with it was though, that he still needed him and that Yuuki would be sad if he died. Or so he thought. On one night it all changed.

.

It wasn't the first time Yuuki sought out her lover with tears running down her cheeks. It had happened 4 times now, she was keeping count. All of the occasions involved the silver-haired hunter. The first time was the day after she first slept with Kaname. The most perfect night she could imagine. Filled with passion, pleasure and more love than she thought possible. The following morning after another loving session with the vampire prince, her mood was at an all-time high. But as soon as she arrived home to get cleaned up, she received a cold shower. There, waiting for her with the Headmaster was her new nemesis. The assaulter. The betrayer.

The boy reached out to her, but stopped short when he smelled a familiar scent on her. She saw the look in his eye and for the first time she liked seeing the disgust on his. It would mean he wouldn't harm her again. After all, who eats food that disgust them? But during class later that day, he cornered her. Demanded to tell her what '_the bloodsucker'_ had done to her. As if. She ducked out of his reach and made her way to the next class. But seeing him again caused the suppressed turmoil in her mind to show her the memories of his attack. She couldn't help it, but she couldn't handle it on her own, so she panicked. That was the first time that Yuuki came to him (well actually the second time, but this time she wasn't chased) to cry.

Her lover had gritted his teeth then. And she also saw the way his eyes flashed to a dangerous crimson. There was no lust or thirst in eyes, but she literally felt his hunger for revenge. And even though she didn't expect it from herself, but she basked in his anger. It meant he would protect her and keep her safe. Doesn't every woman want a man who would kill for her. Yuuki was no different and she felt empowered by the knowledge that he would do so for her in a heartbeat. He had done so ten years ago, so he would do it now too right?

But that feeling did diminish a bit every time she came crying to him. Why wouldn't he do something to protect her? True, Zero never actually hurt her when he confronted her about her relationship with the pureblood, but she felt threatened, weak and powerless every time she saw lilac eyes staring down at her. And every time the feelings of safety she got from Kaname receded a bit, but the feelings of fear and hatred towards Zero increased. He was slowly becoming the bane of her existence. Thought of running away somewhere where she would be safe from Zero were becoming more frequent. If Kaname won't do anything, she will need to do something herself.

And that is how she got to Kaname the sixth time. When the betrayer had confronted her today and grabbed her arms again, he squeezed much harder than the previous times. He was becoming angrier and she figured it was because of all the times she avoided and ignored him. But this was just too painful, too humiliating, to be _handled' _like this in front of their classmates and other student. So she did the first thing that came to mind and she kneed him with all her might, right in the family jewels.

He howled in pain, but he did not let her go. The students present were afraid enough for him normally, but now that he was this angry, with a strange look in his eyes, nobody dared to help her. his grip became tighter and she whimpered in pain. He looked at her again, staring into her eyes and fear ran through her eyes as his eyes flashed red. It was gone in a second, but she saw it. What she didn't see however was the back of his hand. The only thing she remembered of it was the unbearable pain on her temple. It was only now that he released her and so she sank to the ground, her legs not being able to support her weight.

It was now though, that all the male students decided to intervene and so the ten guys that were standing idly by earlier, now all jumped Zero. The girls rushed to Yuuki and Yori helped her stand up. A trickle of her blood ran down her face and the only thing that Yuuki wanted to do was crawl into the warm arms of Kaname. So she did just that. She set off from Yori, with a broken look in her eyes and stumbled outside, towards the moon dormitory.

.

It was late enough when the confrontation between Zero and Yuuki occurred, for some early risers of the night class to be up and about. Kain Akatsuki was sitting in the common room with his cousin Aidou Hanabusa and a few other nobles when the front door opened and a slight smell of blood greeted the occupants of the room. Aidou whirled his head around, recognizing the scent and gasped in shock when he saw the appearance of Cross Yuuki. Her eyes were blank, not crying or the usual lively twinkle, just blank. A bruise adorned the left side of her face, with a small trickling stream of blood running across her cheek. Kain saw it only a second later, but was upon her withing the same moment. Not only did he knew what kind of person his cousin was, but also because he knew how Kaname would react if she was not treated with utmost respect and care.

"Hanabusa, go get Kaname-sama!" not even turning around to face his relative, but he heard the young blond rush off.

The red-head bent down towards the girl when he saw her lips move, trying to hear what she said. All he could hear was her whispering the purebloods name. It was a bit scary, to hear her voice so pleading while there was no life in her eyes. Before he could tend to her wound, he was roughly thrown out of the way, landing gracefully on his feet a few steps away. Only to look worriedly at his leader, who had an even more dangerous expression on his face than the night that Yuuki became Kaname's lover.

"Yuuki…" the tall brunette growled "did _he_ do this to you?!" The words hadn't even left his lips before the building started shaking.

It was only when she actually heard him that a flicker of life returned to the girl's eyes.

"Zero…didn't like me being with you" the girl whispered.

That was the final drop for the Kuran heir. He had let the filth get away with too much because he needed him in the future, but he would alter his plans. The former human would die…now.

Kaname kissed the girl standing in front of him on the forehead and her lights went out on the spot. He motioned for Kain to come closer and when the fire-wielder did, the dorm president passed Yuuki's sleeping form into the waiting arms of Kain. With a simple order to put her in his office, Akatsuki made his way up the stairs towards his leader's chambers. It was just before he left the line of sight of Kaname when an explosion could be heard and the young man knew that everything both the Dorm president and the headmaster had been working so hard for would be ruined by the end of the hour.

Hanabusa was facing a huge dilemma. On one hand he wanted to collect his treasure. His idol had just blown apart the front entrance and the few remains that were left behind would be awesome for his collection. On the other hand, he wanted to follow his leader to finally see the Level-E get what he deserves. It took him all but two seconds to decide for the latter. So he rushed off trying to catch up to his 'respected' leader, but not before quickly grabbing a few bits of former door.

It was only when he actually caught up to Kaname that he realized that the situation was extremely dangerous. He knew why the pureblood was always so stoic. The powers of nobles and above were directly linked to emotion. That meant that a furious Pureblood, and a Kuran at that, could maybe wipe out everybody in sight. Still though, it was not only the need to see Kiryuu's punishment that drove him to follow Kaname, it was also his loyalty that made him want to make sure that the hard work of the Kuran heir would not be lost without a fight. Even though Kaname could do that by himself in normal situations, one look at the aforementioned gave away that this was not a normal situation.

Kiryuu Zero was easily found; he had to report to the headmaster when the teacher showed up while the students held him down after hitting Yuuki. He was getting a major lecture about God knows what when the door to the office disappeared. The silver-haired hunter jumped up and reached for his Bloody Rose, but before he even moved his arm he felt an excruciating pain in the shoulder of his right arm. When he looked at it, he noticed it was no longer there. He immediately clutched onto it, trying to stop the bleeding, but Kaname would have none of it. Once more, before Zero could take a hold of the stump of his shoulder, he felt the same pain in his left shoulder. He didn't even need to look at it to know it was gone. It was when his eyes dropped to the floor when he noticed his missing limbs.

Kaien was once known as the most feared vampire hunter in history. Having killed thousands of vampires, ranging from level E to A. But even the legendary hunter was not fast enough to stop this from happening. He had already jumped over his desk to stop Kaname, but he was too late, the damage was done. No matter how much he willed it, Zero would not be surviving this. But the now frantic principal refused to accept this and tried with all his might to somehow stop the bleeding, to see one of his children die in front of him.

Though he was too late to stop the initial attack, he was in time to prevent any further attack and to catch the already collapsing boy in his arms.

"F-f-filthy…blood…sucker" whispered Zero, trying to put as much venom in his words as he could.

"Kaname-kun! How could you?!" shouted the headmaster in his desperate frenzy to save his surrogate son.

"How could I?" the usually stoic royal echoed with barely suppressed anger. "How could **you**? You were supposed to be the one that protected Yuuki from harm. You were supposed to be the one that kept her safe. You were the one that said you could keep his urges in check. And you were supposed to be the one that made sure he wouldn't go on a bloody rampage. Yet when **my** Yuuki was bitten you did nothing. When he harassed her, you did nothing. And when he hurt her again, **still** you did nothing." By this point the Pureblod was seething, grinding his teeth to make sure he would annihilate everything in a hundred mile radius.

He saw the once proud but bubble form of the legendary ex-hunter slump with each sentence he finished. He clearly knew that what he said struck at least one cord. But it was not enough. This filth would not get away from his wrath, for too long has he accepted his defiling presence and for too long had he been forced to watch his precious one getting hurt by the former human. And then there was the man whom his 'parents' trusted, whom **he** had trusted to keep Yuuki safe. He would not be stopped here. He might not be able to kill Kaien, he still needed the Academy for his plans, but he would show why the world should fear him and that his love was not to be messed with.

His cruelty, which he had suppressed for so long came to surface and he couldn't –no, didn't even want to, stop it. So he carried on.

"For these past few weeks you let Yuuki suffer because of your too forgiving nature. I was going to let it pass because no physical harm was done and because, even though I am loath to admit it, thanks to that I was going to let it pass because no physical harm was done and because, even though I am loath to admit it, thanks to that **thing**, Yuuki is now were she should be, with me. But to strike down my mate…No vampire and especially one of pure blood would never allow it. And I am no exception. He has asked for his death, and by striking her, he will get it."

"Y-Y-Yuuki isn't yours. You d-" Zero started, but he was cut off by Kaname, who let a smirk break his apathetic countenance.

"Oh really? You should have heard her last night then."

He would make the former human suffer both in body and in mind before finishing him.

The subject of torture couldn't believe it. He prayed he heard wrong, blaming his continuing loss of blood for the failing of his hearing. He knew it was true though when he saw the satisfied look on the purebloods face.

Tears build up in eyes. Further blurring his already darkening vision

"Don't worry though, Kiryuu-kun, I've got her now." And with that, Kaname his fingers and shattered Zeno in millions of tiny crystals.

Kaien sat there, with his arms embracing the empty space which Zero just moments ago filled. He had loved the boy like he was his own and now he was no more. Rage consumed him. Pure anger flowed through his veins, aimed at the man that killed his son. He slowly turned around to face the Kuran…only to see Aidou. The young blond bowed and offered his condolences before he too was gone. And now he was alone.

Kaname returned to his room and found everything he ever wanted lying on his bed. He slowly made his way towards the sleeping form and seated himself on the edge of the mattress. He lifted his hand to gently brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear, caressing her soft smooth cheek in the process. His eyes darted to the bruise on her temple and he felt the fury boil in him again. It was quickly replaced with affection though, when he heard her moan his name in her sleep. He smiled and bent forward softly kissing her bruise and healing it.

When he sat back up, he saw her beautiful copper brown eyes looking into his own. He couldn't help but smile down at her, his contentment overflowing as she brought her own small hand up to cover his much larger one, that was still caressing her cheek. He saw the tears building up in her eyes and he immediately tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry Yuuki; He will never hurt you again"

Her eyes went wide with surprise

"How can you be sure? The fear was still evident in her voice.

"I made sure of it" Kaname's eyes flashed red, showing Yuuki just a bit of the suppressed demon inside of him. He had expected her to be scared but instead she just looked… pleasantly surprised.

"You do love me? " Her voice mirrored her expression

How could she even doubt that?

Either his face told her what he was thinking or Yuuki just started to explain on her own, in any case Kaname listened to her reasoning, looking for the root of her doubts so he could make sure she would never question his feelings again.

"You didn't do anything when he came before, so I thought you didn't care about me anymore"

The girl looked so forlorn when she said it, that he couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around the small waste of his lady and pulled her in his lap.

His much larger frame completely enveloped her and she seemed to bask in it as she snuggled even closer in his chest.

"I thought you would be angry with me if I would harm him. You always considered him a close friend, so I didn't want you to feel sad. "

Yuuki looked up at her prince with the gentlest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"You are the only person that matters Kaname."

His darkened heart nearly burst at her admission. He had waited to hear those words for so long, that he couldn't even remember when the waiting started. He was so overjoyed that the words were out of his mouth before he realized it.

"Then join me Yuuki, be my queen and we'll rule the night until the end of eternity"

He realized he had said the words when a look of shock adorned her countenance. No, not shock… surprise. But nevertheless did she nod her head in acquiescence.

He knew it sounded exaggerated but with that small little gesture he felt like he died and had miraculously gone to heaven.

"Are you sure Yuuki? " He had to make sure that this was what she wanted.

She nodded her head again only this time without the look of surprise but in its place the gentle look she had before.

He wouldn't be stopped now. Not anymore. She had approved twice so he tenderly moved his hand to her head, holding it to the side so he had better access to the creamy neck that she offered to him timidly. He had bitten her before, though she had no idea how much he had to restrain himself to not to turn her, so she knew his fangs wouldn't hurt ….much.

The moment she felt the two familiar pinpricks in her neck she immediately knew that this bite was different.

When he bit her before, there was a pleasant warmth that spread throughout her body. That sensation was accompanied by a slight dizziness and numbness. Whether it was from pleasure at the loss of blood she had no idea but she liked the dual sensations. This time however, it felt like liquid fire being poured into her from where he bit. She tried to endure it, hoping it wouldn't take long. Yet when seconds became a minute, she began to panic. It hurt. It really, really hurt.

When once the tall man had his arms gently around the girl in front of him, he was now tightening his grip to restrain her. It hurt him to have to do it, but it was necessary. It took but a few seconds, very, very long seconds after she started struggling before her retaliation started to cool down and her body was becoming limp. He withdrew his fangs and looked at his love. He felt his heart being stabbed as she looked at him with tears running down her cheek.

"It is almost over" said Kaname, before he bit his wrist and forced the bleeding limb into her mouth. "Drink this and you'll feel better."

It was the truth, but he knew that what was going to happen was going to hurt more than the injection of the venom itself. But it was necessary. If they wanted to be together, she had to transform.

Even though he hurt her, she trusted him. The look in his eyes and the reassuring tone in his voice made her believe him. She felt dumb for a tiny second that she thought this was all going to be a walk in the park. If that was true, Zero didn't have to suffer every time he became thirsty. So she nodded once more and began to drink.

Several of the nobles residing in the Moon Dorm were lounging in the common room. The past couple of weeks were peculiar. First the President took a pet human. She was here almost everyday of the week. One of the nobles in particular, one Ruka Souen, was upset about it. What did that mere human have that she didn't? Besides that was the constant smell of human blood. It was driving all of them up the wall. But with a few instructions and extra tablets, every vampire in the facility was appeased and nobody asked any questions.

But today was different. First they felt the pure killing intent together with a pulse of raw power. A power that every noble recognized. It was the power of a pureblood. Most of the people were worried, some not, since there was only one of the monarchs in the immediate area. The spike soon became undetectable and people calmed down once more. If the rage of a king was not directed towards them, they had nothing to worry about after all. But when a distressed Hanabusa Aidou came to tell minutes later what had transpired, many of the vampires who were present were confused, to put it lightly. She was just a human, why did their Lord worry so much.

It was moments later when they felt the birth of a new vampire. Now they were shocked. To turn a human was forbidden. It was a rule made by the previous rulers of the night, Haruka and Juri Kuran. Surely their son wouldn't throw their rules in the wind for human girl. The panic started however, when the presence of a level D faded, but the presence of a Pureblood came to be. Panic slowly ebbed to give way to confusion. It was not possible to turn a mortal into a Pureblood….was it?

The rollercoaster of emotions continued when the front door slammed open and revealed a human with a large katana in his hand. Everybody recognized the man as the Headmaster of their University. But nobody could say they knew the look on his face. Or more specifically, they didn't know he was capable of it. It was foolish of course. Vampires learned of dangerous hunters as soon as they knew how to read. And the most dangerous one still living, was Kaien Cross. And now that the living legend stood before them, they realized just WHY he was so feared. The bloodlust was practically wrapped around him and his eyes were colder than ice and sharper than the blade he carried with him.

Several of the nobles took a step back when he stepped in. His appearance had changed dramatically from the one he usually had. His hair was no longer tied in a simple ponytail, but hang loose on his shoulders. He wasn't wearing his glasses, which made him look much younger, more intimidating. Where once were the clothing of an elderly woman, there now was leather pants and shirt, with the legs and arms covered in buckles. That combined with the four foot katana with a jagged edge, made several, if not all, of the nobles shiver in fear. This was not a man they would or actually could mess with.

The furious hunter gave them no attention and in slow but determined paces, he went up the stair and turned right, heading towards the dorm president's office. It took all but 5 seconds for the petrified night dwellers to realize where he was headed. It didn't even take one second for them to head the same way, to either protect their leader or the watch (they weren't sure yet).

The thirst now quenched, the reborn Pureblood looked at the man before her. Both emotions and feelings were in whirlpool of confusion. She felt love. Love for a brother and love for a lover. She felt betrayed. He hurt her to turn her and he kept her past from her. She felt understanding. She knew why he did all the things he did, the explanation and his dedication she could somehow TASTE in his blood. But even though she was confused, she knew one thing; she loved him and didn't want to be apart from him.

She startled when suddenly the door slammed open. Her lover however didn't, she noticed. When she looked at the man that entered the room, she was somehow frightened. It was the man she came to call father, but he was not the kind flaky man she knew. No, this was a man of power. A man on a mission. Remembering what her brother…lover told her, he could only be here for one thing. He was here to kill Kaname to avenge Zero.

In one swift movement, faster than she realized, she was in front of Kaname, shielding him from the dangerous presence that was Kaien.

Both men were surprised by the girl's actions. One was pleasantly surprised. She was willing to put herself in harm's way to protect him. The other was slightly hurt. She would stand against him. Did she even know why he came to do what he wanted? Surely not, otherwise she would not be shielding him.

"Yuuki, get out of the way." Kaien half shouted. He would not see his daughter hurt. In his anger, he didn't fully notice that she was no longer Yuuki Cross.

"No." Firm and final. She would not budge.

Kaname slightly pulled away from her, so that he could actually see beyong her chest. That would have to wait until this…situation was resolved. He noticed that she was slightly disappointed by the lack of contacted, but he also saw that she quickly schooled her expression with determination.

"He killed Zero." The hunter was shouting now. Why didn't she move! What happened next baffled him more than he would care to admit.

The most serene and happy smile that he had ever seen her with adorned her face, before she turned her face a little bit and raised her hand to his cheek. Softly caressing the smooth skin while he leaned his head into her gentle palm. If Kaname didn't just murder his son, he would found it absolutely adorable. But the surprises weren't over yet.

"Yes, he did." She whispered happily.

"What?! Yuuki, what are you saying? We're talking about Zero here. **He **killed **Zero!**" He was well beyond confusion now. She not only disregarded he fact that her 'prince' killed her surrogate brother, she seemed to be thankful for it.

"Of course he did. He loves me."

'_What in the world is wrong with her?' _

Kaname was staying silent. He would let Kaien know firsthand what it felt like to be powerless.

"Yuuki, why are you turning your back on your family, on me on Zero?" the adopted parent felt the anger giving way for confusion, hurt…desperation. His little girl was leaving him.

"**I **turned **my **back?" said the small girl incredulously. "Zero harassed me, hit me…violated me" she continued, whispering the last part. "And all you did was let it happen. You did nothing to stop him. I didn't turn my back on my 'family'; my family turned its back on me, Headmaster."

Never before did it hurt said Headmaster so much to be called by his title as then. He felt ashamed. What she said rang true. He couldn't explain it, couldn't come up with a decent excuse to give her as to why he didn't do anything against Zero. He didn't even know when it happened that Zero became, even just a little bit, more important to protect than Yuuki. She was the one that he raised, but with Zero he felt a connection. They were both hunters. She was the only one that acknowledged him as her parent, Zero never ever did, not once. Yet he still unconsciously picked him over her. He had to try and make it up to her, before he lost her too.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, I really am. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know. I..I need to think for a while. A lot has happened in so short a time. And I guess that we need to go in hiding for a while." She looked at Kaname for confirmation.

"Hiding?! Why?!" Shouted Kaien. He couldn't let his girl slip away.

"Would you or the Hunter Association let us stay then, even though Kaname killed Zero?" The question was sure to come. Zero was the last from a long line of hunters. The end of a bloodline is never taken lightly.

"You can stay here. The Association won't harm you here. I promise on my life." The middle-aged man vowed.

"Like Zero?"

Slap. That was the only way he could describe it. With two words she showed how far her opinion of him has fallen.

"I will not make the same mistake twice."

"Yuuki, I am also able to protect you here better. If Cross-san will allow us to stay it will be better for everybody." Kaname finally threw his two cents in.

Kaien was relieved. He was still angry with the boy. But he would swallow it if it meant he would have the opportunity to make it up with Yuuki. And if he did, he would even thank the boy.

The girl looked contemplative for a while. This night was turning out to be way too chaotic for her. Zero dead. Past remembered. Brother found. Fiancé found. Became a vampire. A Pureblood even. Kaien came to kill Kaname. Apologized to her. No longer safe from either the Council of Ancients or the Hunters Association. So now that thinking was becoming a little hard, she resorted to what she felt. Trust Kaname.

"If Kaname says that it's better, then I guess we will stay. But I will need some time to think. Can you give me that…Father?"

His heart swelled up after constantly deflating throughout the evening. If she needed time, he would give her as much as she wanted. Not trusting his voice keep it together, he nodded, with a reassuring smile. He didn't look at Kaname before he stepped backwards out of the door. That wound was a bit too fresh. In one fluent motion he turned around and walked back home. All he had to do now was wait and hope he didn't lose both his children in one evening.

When the old man left, Kaname slowly stood up, picking Yuuki up bridal style, to which she squeaked and giggled. He placed her gently on the bed and lied down next to her. She wanted to talk a bit more, but the stress of the day left her exhausted. It didn't really matter if she talked now, did it? She would still be here with Kaname tomorrow. So for no she just closed her eyes, and let herself drift off to sleep. But not before saying just one final thing.

"I love you, Kaname-onii-sama."

Kaname for his part, felt like a weight was lifted of his shoulders. Yuuki was a vampire once more, she remembered him, he had taken care of his 'rival' and she was still here. He was missing a pawn now, but even if he couldn't give Rido the final blow, Yuuki could, so he would revise his plans tomorrow. For now he could sleep and hold his love in his arms. He would take care of everything else tomorrow and let the warmth in his arms lull him to sleep.

'_Indeed, who knew that this transition was possible, From Fear to Happiness?'_

* * *

**For those of you that have read tise, I thank you. This was just something that wouldn't leave my head. I figured I could write it down and I am happy to say that I managed to fit it in with one of my stories that can function as a background. Saying this, I would humbly requet the people that do read this to tell me what they think, negative or positive is of no influence. I would like to be able to improve my writing. Especially now that I am witout inspiration for my original story 'An Early Start'. Any comment is highly welcomed.**_  
_

**Until next time,**

**Armandhas**


End file.
